


Later

by Wyhtri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel is Jimmy Novak, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyhtri/pseuds/Wyhtri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire wanted her Daddy back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

It was dark. The only sound was coming from the TV as voices meshed together in a jumble of meaningless words. Light from the TV screen illuminated a small figure curled up in a particular armchair. The chair itself wasn't all that special, a cheap tan thing with another matching piece of wood and stuffing to go with, but the person who sits in it is. 

Or did. 

Daddy was gone, so he couldn't sit in it anymore. Claire rubbed at her nose with her sleeve again as she stared blankly at the screen. In her hand was the remote, thumb mindlessly pressing the channel button. Her Daddy left. He left her. Why would he do that? Did he not like Claire anymore? Did she do something wrong? Maybe he just didn't think she was special enough anymore. But, no, he told her to take care of Mommy, and he looked so sad when he got into that strange car with those men. They seemed king of grumpy, and they didn't come off as friendly to Claire. But they did save Daddy from Roger. Claire didn't get why he attacked Daddy, but he must have been evil, since Mommy said he was a demon. 

Claire missed Daddy. Mommy told her that he couldn't come back because he was protecting them. Claire didn't get why he couldn't just protect them and stay with them, but Mommy said that he couldn't. She wished he could though. 

Claire sniffled. Maybe she should just go to sleep. She turned the TV off and placed the remote on the arm of the chair. Clair slowly slid off the chair and headed to stairs. 

Maybe she would dream about Daddy. 

She reached the staircase. 

Maybe he would be there when she woke up.

She went up the steps. Her hand slid over the smooth wood of the handrail.

Maybe this was all just a dream. She reached the top of the stairs.

He'll be here, she decided as she opened the door to her room.

She slid under the covers and reached for the lamp chain. She pulled it.

Daddy never even left.

The light went out.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at SPN fic. Did pretty good if I do say so myself.


End file.
